The gift of supernatural
by luclex
Summary: The winchester's, Dean and Sam, have a 14 year old sister who has a special 'gift'- inherited unknowingly from her mother, however she doesn't know about it and the dangers which lurk behind it...


Part one!

_I don't like this. I don't like leaving them; her mainly. It's dangerous, she could get hurt when I'm not around._

_Yes, I trust her brothers but it's different, they can't protect her like I can. They don't know the truth._

_She doesn't even know the truth; she just thinks that she is different to everyone else, but she is not. Definatly not._

_She could get taken away, because they want her, they want her for her special gift._

_Gift._

_I wouldn't call it a gift, it's hardly the nicest thing to be born with; it's a hard thing to live with- but she doesn't even know, I can't tell her._

_I have to kill enough of them, just to protect my daughter from all of them. They only want her for the kill._

_That's why I am trying to find them now, even if my own life is at risk..._

_***_

"Riley!" Dean shouted upstairs to his little sister, "Come on, you're going to be late on your first day!"

"I don't care." Riley sighed, opening her new, specialy-bought, black rucksack and beginning to pack her school books in the hideous contents. "It's just going to be like the last place."

"Oh, come on Ri, it'll be better," Dean tried to reassure, "you'll make friends in no time- promise."

"I won't, I'm not going."

"Yes. Yes, you are Riley, come on be good." Dean was beginning to lose his patience with her, she was too difficult sometimes, especially as he was only trying to help.

"Stop trying to act as if you can tell me what to do!" Shouted Riley from her bedroom, "You're not dad!"

"Well no shit! Who the hell do you think I am?!"

He heard no answer, just the pathetic sigh and the groan of his little sisters annoyance as she continued to throw her books carelessley into her rucksack; she didn't care, she wasn't planning on staying long anyway.

"Hmmm?!" Dean shouted angrily, he really was going to come upstairs and give her a peice of his mind in second.

Still no answer.

"RILEY MIA WINCHESTER, ANSWER ME!!" He growled from the bottom of the stairs, almost immediatly thundering up them and banging ferociously onto Riley's door. "Unlock this door...NOW!"

"No." She answered simply from inside, "I'll come out when I want to."

"NOW!" Dean started pounding on the door, yanking hold of the handle and kicking it with his foot, hoping it would give way.

z88;

"Gutted." Sam smugly said, immerging from the bottom of the stairs, "You're rubbish at this you know."

"Don't you even start." Dean said turning round to face Sam, "Once your ready, help me get this damn girl off to school."

Sam groaned in disappointment at the fact of him having to go to school aswell.

Suddenly out of nowhere, the door handle clicked open and out emerged Riley, her short blond hair flicking passed her eyes as she moved her head to deliberatly ignore her brothers.

"Oh, so you're not dead after all." Dean sarcastically snarled at the sight of his little sister standing in the hallway, dressed and packed; completely ready for school.

Seeing the nervous look which covered her eyes, he softened up a little, "Hey," He whispered gently, placing one arm onto her shoulder, "you'll be fine, don't worry about it."

"Whatever," She grimiced back, "is Sam ready?"

"Yeah, I'm all packed, just need to pick up my books from the kitchen table."

z88;

The three Winchester's soon left their small, three- bedroom apartment; Dean at the front of the pack, heading towards his car with his reluctant, younger siblings following in tow.

"Riley?" Dean asked, pearing into his driver's mirror to notice his sister staring sulkily and expressionless out of the window. "What is all that crap on your face?"

"What do you mean? _'all that crap'_?" Riley glared, her head shooting up at the sound of her name being called.

"All that, shadow stuff...weird, black lip gloss." He stuttered anxiously, trying to make a joke of the situation he had obviously made uncomfortable.

"Aww, leave the kid alone," Laughed Sam, taking a break from bopping his head along to the music, "It's not her fault she's a going through puberty and 'experimenting' with new things - especially this goth crap."

Riley reached over and slapped Sam hard on the back of the head, his bouncy, golden hair fluffing out of shape.

"OWW!" Sam exclaimed, "What was that for?!"

"I don't need a reason, and anyway, at least I don't go to school in that horrible scarf- you look gay." Riley snarled.

"What do you mean _gay_?" Sam turned around to face his gothic sister, "It's chilly outside, fact."

"You know, camp, it's like totally up to your neck."

"I am wearing it in the proper style, bitch."

"Ouch, bite me."

"You look like the one who is going to bite someone, you vamp."

"I am not a vampire."

"You look like one, dumbass-"

Dean, obviously getting annoyed by his younger brother and sister, turned around the glare at the both of them. "SHUT UP!" He shouted, swerving uncontrollably into a parking space in the parking lot.

The car fell silent as they all looked up to see a dark, gloomy- looking building looming over them. "Well, this is it..." Dean whispered, uncertaintly.


End file.
